


Stay With Me

by ChloeCeres



Series: Stay With Me [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Confessions, Hand Job, M/M, Underage touching, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Julian confides in Yang about trouble at school.





	Stay With Me

The sound of the front door creaking open tore Yang from his book on the ancient medieval castles of Earth he’d been engrossed in at his dining table. He wore a plain grey t-shirt and dark blue Alliance-issued sweatpants with white, ankle-high socks, his favorite lounging outfit. Yang greeted Julian as he stepped inside with an inviting smile and slid his makeshift bookmark (an old receipt from a shopping trip) between the pages he’d stopped on.

 

“How did your classes go?” Yang asked.

 

“Not good,” Julian answered, his face darkened by emotion. Yang frowned, pulling out the chair next to him and patting the cushion. Julian trudged over, his feet heavy and head hung low.

 

“What happened?”

 

Julian was silent for a long time, unable to find the right words.

 

“If you don’t want to talk about it right now, I’ll understand,” Yang assured him tenderly.

 

“It’s so embarrassing...” Julian’s cherubic face flushed cherry red as his voice fell away.

 

“It’s only me, Julian. You can tell me anything, I’ll do my best to help,” Yang said.

 

Fiddling with his hands, the young boy collected himself with a steady breath in and out.

 

“I was at gym. We were in the locker room, changing back into our regular clothes when... I looked down and... My thing was standing up...”

 

Julian’s chin quivered threateningly, but he swallowed back the tears.

 

“Some other boys saw, and they started laughing at me. They said I was weird... I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

 

Yang combed his hair back with his fingers. How could he possibly begin to explain what was happening to Julian? Sure, it happened to every boy at some point, but he’d secretly hoped that he wouldn’t have to have _this_ kind of talk. However, he was Julian’s legal guardian and he felt obligated to offer any and all assistance to the boy.

 

“Well, first of all, you’re not weird. You’re one hundred percent normal, and healthy for your age. That happens to all males, and it’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

Julian sniffed, barely managing to keep the waterworks at bay.

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhmm. I won’t say it’s not embarrassing when it happens at the most inopportune times, but you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

“I see...”

 

Yang inferred that by the way Julian spoke, things weren’t totally resolved.

 

“That’s not all, though, is it?”

 

Julian’s shoulders dropped.

 

“I’m scared to say it.”

 

“Julian, did one of them try to-“

 

“No, no, no. No one bothered me after that. All they did was laugh at me...”

 

“What else happened, then?”

 

A hesitant sigh left Julian.

 

“I was thinking about you when it happened.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Did Yang hear that correctly? He was the reason that...?

 

“Are you angry with me? I’m so sorry, Mr. Yang, please forgive me!”

 

Yang put his hand on Julian’s shoulder as a gesture of peace.

 

“Julian, Julian, it’s alright. I’m not angry, and there’s no need for you to apologize. I was just taken aback...”

 

“I’m s- Um... It _is_ the truth. I was so bored at gym. We had a substitute teacher and they just told us to walk the track until class was over. I wanted to do it by myself, so I did and then... I started to wonder about what you were doing on your day off. I wondered if you were wearing those blue sweatpants with the Alliance logo on the sides... Class was over a lot sooner than I’d expected, and so I headed back to the locker rooms with everyone else. Then, well, I thought about something else and it kinda happened...”

 

Yang’s head was spinning like a top. As hard as he tried, the words he wanted to say at first slipped past his fingers like water down a drain. He was in completely uncharted territory.

 

“What else was on your mind?”

 

The color in Julian’s face flared a more vibrant hue.

 

“I... I thought about you touching me, Mr. Yang.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

There was no point of reference for Yang. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

 

“Julian...”

 

“You probably think I’m gross too, huh?”

 

“What? No, Julian, I don’t. I told you that it’s completely normal for this kind of thing to happen. I’m just confused. Why me?”

 

“I like how clumsy you are, and how I always have to clean up after you... I feel like you need me, in a way, and that makes me happy... I like how you always help me with my homework because then I feel like I need you. I like being here with you all the time...”

 

 _Okay, come back to Earth, Yang Wen-li_ , Yang pleaded with himself. Was a 14-year-old boy really confessing to him right now? And was he actually feeling butterflies because of that?

 

“I don’t know what to say, Julian...”

 

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Yang. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

“I told you not to- Oh, Julian, please don’t cry,” Yang begged, wiping away the stream of tears that streaked down the swell of Julian’s cheeks.

 

“I don’t want to go back to the orphanage, Mr. Yang. I want to stay here with you.”

 

“I’m not going to send you away, Julian, please don’t think like that.”

 

“But things are going to be strange now...”

 

Yang caught more of Julian’s tears and brushed them aside.

 

“They won’t, I promise. Listen to me, Julian. I was shocked because, I mean, I’m 29. You’re hardly 14. I just wasn’t expecting that you would find any interest in me at all. Even so, it’d be quite the understatement to say that pursuit of anything more than platonic would be taboo. Not due to our gender, but the difference in age. Do you understand?”

 

“Always the pragmatist,” murmured Julian.

 

“Julian,” Yang warned sternly.

 

“I understand, Mr. Yang.”

 

“Good. Now, I’ll ask you this: are you still curious about me?”

 

Julian nodded shyly, his face now free of tears.

 

“I can help you, then, but you have to be sure.”

 

“I’m sure, Mr. Yang.”

 

Yang felt... Relieved.

 

“Is it still...?” Yang started, hoping that Julian would catch on without him having to finish.

 

“It went down after I finished changing and went to the rest of my classes, but now...” Julian moves his hands that had been folded over his sharply tented khaki slacks.

 

“Is it okay if I unzip them?” Yang asked warily. Julian gave him permission to do so, holding his breath as his guardian worked his slacks open and exposed the black boxer briefs beneath.

 

_This is crazy. I’m crazy. I actually want this._

 

Yang’s inner dialogue rambled on incredulously, exacerbating the truth of his feelings. Pushing the two flaps of unzipped fabric away, Yang palmed Julian’s firm erection. The boy’s mouth fell open, letting a small mewl escape. Although it wasn’t visible, Yang felt a small area of Julian’s underwear begin to dampen.

 

_He’s that close already... Damn it, it’s turning me on._

 

The older man ran his hand up Julian’s length, sliding his fingers from the very base to its dampening tip. Julian squirmed under Yang’s touch, whimpering faintly.

 

“It feels good, Mr. Yang.”

 

Hearing the boy’s words of contentment, Yang repeated his action, this time with a bit more force to create added friction.

 

“ _Ah!_ That f-feels better...”

 

_He’s so wet. I can’t believe this... God, just listen to his voice. He loves it._

 

Yang pulled the hem of Julian’s boxer briefs outward and dipped a hand inside them, taking the teen’s cock into his hand.

 

“ _Mr. Yang!_ ”

 

Warm drops of semen fell onto Yang’s forearm and all over the lower portion of Julian’s orange shirt, staining circles onto it. Fearing overstimulation, Yang was very careful to remove his hand from Julian’s underwear as gently as possible.

 

“I got some on you, I’m so sorry!” Julian exclaimed.

 

“That’s going to happen, don’t sweat it.”

 

“It happened so fast, I couldn’t warn you...”

 

“I’m okay, Julian, really,” Yang gave Julian’s forehead a comforting peck, “I want you to embrace your feelings. Don’t fight them. I won’t.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Any fears left clinging to Julian faded away. Any doubts hiding inside Yang melted into nothingness. There wasn’t any turning back now, and neither of them wanted to.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Yang suggested, helping Julian to his feet. The boy followed close behind Yang, a bit weak from his sudden climax. A tingle of excitement ran down Julian’s spine as he realized that this was only the beginning for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and nothing is sacred lol. Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
